Cinders from fire will save the clan
by Jayfeather rules
Summary: What if Fireheart had been on the thunderpath instead of Cinderpaw/pelt and had become Yellowfangs apprentice, but somethings are worth breaking the code.
1. Prologue

What if Fireheart had been on the thunderpath instead of Cinderpaw/pelt

Prologue:

Sunstar sat by the pool and gazed around is everyone here, "Spottedleaf," he asked gazing around at the cats beginning to gather.

"Here," a beautiful tortoiseshell cat replied her gaze fixed on Sunstar, "Everyone is here, Sunstar, now tell us what you have to say," Spottedleaf meowed flicking her ears.

"Okay, I received a prophecy," Sunstar told them with a sigh.

"What did it say?" Spottedleaf asked.

"Cinders from fire will save the clan," Sunstar told them staring into the pool at two cats one a little older than the other and bigger, one had fiery ginger fur, while the smaller younger cat had dark gray fur.

"Hey, wait you think the prophecy is about Fireheart and Cinderpaw?" Brambleberry asked them in surprise.

"I don't know how their involved, but I think two destinies will change," Sunstar told them vanishing.

sorry its so short chapter one will be longer


	2. Pain

Chapter One:

Fireheart paced around the clearing lashing his tail worriedly, he has just found out that Bluestar had greencough. Hearing his name he pricked his ears and raced over to Yeloowfang skidding to a stop in front of her. "What is it?" How's Bluestar?" Fireheart panted his green eyes filled with worry.

"Bluestars still sick, and is getting worse, so I need you to get some catmint," Yellowfang snapped.

"Okay," Fireheart meowed nodding and heading towards the entrance leaping back in surprise when Dustpaw burst into camp.

"Tigerclaw scented Shadowclan on our side of the thunder path and is asking for Bluestar," Dustpaw panted.

"Bluestars sick I'll go," Fireheart meowed.

"He didn't ask for you, he asked for Bluestar," Dustpaw sneered.

"Just shut up and let him go," Yellowfang snapped walking over.

"I can go," Cinderpaw meowed racing over.

"No, you stay here, don't leave camp," Fireheart snapped turning and racing into the forest he quickly gathered some catmint and raced back to camp dropping the precious herbs outside Bluestars den and took a deep breath before racing back out of camp racing towards where Tigerclaw was suppose to be. Nearing the thunder path he began tasting the air for Tigerclaws scent to busy to notice that his scent led straight until the thunder path and followed it. Suddenly he stiffened and glanced up seeing a monster racing towards him and tried to leap out of the way back to safety. He felt the monster slam into him and heard a deafening crack and pain shot up his leg before he blacked out.


	3. Decisions

Chapter two:

Fireheart slowly came to wincing at a pain that shot through his leg when he moved, blinking he noticed that he was in Yellowfangs den at first he couldn't figure out why he was in her den and then he remembered. Gritting his teeth he craned his neck so that he could see his leg and his eyes widened in horror. His leg was twisted at and awkward level and some of the fur was missing showing skin where fur should have been, the last thing he really remembered was trying to follow Tigerclaws scent. He had been so distracted by his words that he almost didn't realize the low murmurs of Bluestar and Yellowfang, though he could her their words her could here the urgency in the hushed whispers. 'I wonder what their talking about?' he asked himself turning his head towards the entrance as Yellowfang came in followed by Bluestar.

"Oh good your awake," Bluestar meowed sounding relieved, but sad.

"Are you better?" Fireheart asked her wondering why she sounded sad.

"Yes, but I lost a life, but we need to talk to you about something," Bluestar told him glancing at Yellowfang.

"Fireheart, I'm so sorry, but I'm afraid that when the monster hit you it shattered your hind leg, and a warrior needs all four legs, I'm really sorry, but you'll never be able to be a warrior," Yellowfang told him sadly.

He gazed at her his mind whirling, 'how could he not be a warrior, I trained for that reason,' he thought wincing as another thought came to mind, "did not being able to no longer be a warrior mean that Bluestar was gonna demand for him to return back to his life as a kittypet,' that thought horrified him. 'Anything, but that,' he begged silently.

"You have some options you can go back to your life as a kittypet, you can retire to the elders den, or you can become my apprentices," Yellowfang meowed.

"Yellowfang, I accept your offer, I will train as your apprentice," he meowed.

the next chapter will be in Cinderpelts pov and it will also be her warriors ceramony


	4. Confessions

Chapter three:

Cinderpaws POV

Cinderpaw walked out of the apprentice den followed by her brother, Brackenpaw. Glancing around she spotted Sandstorm talking to Bluestar, 'probably about my training,'she her former mentor Fireheart had become crippled forcing him to train as a medicine cat, Sandstorm had become her mentor. 'Maybe I should ask Sandstorm to take me hunting,' she thought gazing up at the sky where the sun was high in the sky showing that it was sunhigh.

"All cats old enough to catch your own prey join her beneath the high rock for a clan meeting," Bluestar yowled making her glance startled to see Bluestar standing on the high rock. 'I wonder what this meeting is about,' she thought going to sit under the high rock beside her brother and out of the corner of her eye she noticed Fireheart limping out of the medicine den followed by Yellowfang.

"I would like to welcome to new warriors to the clan, Cinderpaw, Brackenpaw step forwards," Bluestar meowed and Cinderpaw and Brackenpaw stepped forwards.

"I, Bluestar, leader of, Thunderclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices, they have worked hard to learn your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn," Bluestar meowed pausing for a minute. " Cinderpaw, Brackenpaw do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your clan even at the cost of your clan?"

"I do," Cinderpaw meowed hear her brother echo her.

"Then from this day forwards you will be known as, Cinderpelt, Starclan honors your bravery, and loyalty and welcomes you as a full warrior of Thunderclan," Bluestar meowed turning to Brackenpaw. "From this day forwards you will be known as, Brackenfur, Starclan honors your bravery and strength and welcomes you as a full warrior of Thunderclan," Bluestar meowed.

"Cinderpelt, Brackenfur, Cinderpelt, Brackenfur," warriors started to yowl.

Cinderpelt smiled almost not noticing Fireheart limping up to her and her brother. "Congradulations you two," Fireheart meowed frombehind her making her turn towards him. She had always had a crush on him, and even though he wastraining as a medicine cat now wasn't going to keep her from confessing her feelings.

"Thank you, can I talk to you alone in the forest?" Cinderpelt asked him her heart pounding.

"Sure," Fireheart meowed his eyes filled with concern before he turned and limped into the forest. Cinderpelt waited a few minutes before racing after him finding him by an oak tree.

"Fireheart, I've got to tell you something," Cinderpelt told him

"What is it?" he asked her watching her with worry in his eyes

"Fireheart, I love you," she whispered.

So she confessed her love to him how do you think he will react


	5. I love you too

Chapter Four:

Fireheart didn't know what to say all he could do was stare at Cinderpelt stunned, suddenly he found his paws more interesting and he gazed down at his paws, 'Do I love her?' he asked himself gazing back up at. 'Wait what am I thinking I can no longer be a warrior, so I'm training to be a medicine cat and medicine cats can't fall in love,' he thought. Then he shook himself, 'but is it right for me to have everything taken away from me?' he asked himself.

"I wasted my time," Cinderpelt meowed sadly and turned to walk back to camp.

"Cinderpelt, wait!" Fireheart yowled limping as fast as he could and coming to a stop in front of her, forcing her to also stop. "Cinderpelt look I do love you, Its just that I'm the medicine cat apprentice now," Fireheart meowed not meeting her eyes.

"Fireheart, I don't care, I love you, and we could meet in secret," Cinderpelt told him her heart pounding withexcitement when she realized he loved her and from the thought of them meeting in secrete.

"How would we be meet in secret, we're in the same clan?" he meowed in confusion.

"We could sneak out every night or every other night and meet at for trees, if we do it that way the clan would never find out," Cinderpelt meowed moving closer to him and brushed his muzzle against his.

"Well, I guess it could work," Fireheart murmured licking her ear his eyes glowing. 'I shouldn't feel so bad, theirs been forbiddion love before, it might not even be the first time that a medicine cat took a mate, but we'll just have to be careful how we act around the clan,' he told himself. "You do realize that I'll have to treat you like I would any other other warrior around our clan mates," Fireheart pointed out.

"Yes, and I have to treat you like I did when you were my mentor, now let's get back to camp," Cinderpelt purred and began to walk back to camp.

"Okay," Fireheart meowed and limped after her.


	6. Spottedleaf

Chapter five

Fireheart returned to the medicine den and helped Yellowfang sort herbs until the sun went down.

"Well, I'm going to sleep," Yellowfang told him with a yawn.

"Me too," he told her and curled up into his nest thinking about Cinderpelt and listened to the sound of Yellowfang breathing as it began to deepen showing that she was asleep. He listened to her sleep for a few more minutes before he closed his eyes and fell asleep. When he woke up he was surprised to find himself in Starclans hunting grounds, even though he habe only been Yellowfangs apprentice for a few moons he had already had dreams from Starclan when he had been a warrior he had, had some. While he was thinking he almost missed Spottedleaf appearing in front of him. "Sp-Spottedleaf!" he stammered in surprise.

"Hello, Fireheart I am so happy for you," Spottedleaf meowed worried. "I am glad thathou have found someone else to love, you'll be happy," she purred.

"Uh... Thank you," Fireheart mumbled not knowing what else to say to the first cat he had ever loved. "So your not angry?" Fireheart asked her searching her gaze.

"Of course not, we were never meant to be together," Spottedleaf told him and began to fade.

"Spottedleaf, wait! How can I complete my destiny if I'm going to become a medicine cat?" he yowled.

Spottedleaf turned towards him and whispered, "Cinders from from fire will save the clan," before fading away.

Sorry this chapter is short, but what do you think and tell me what you think the prophecy means


	7. News and first meeting

Chapter Six:

Fireheart limped out of the medicine den the next morning and glanced around spotting Cinderpelt already up. Right now they were the only two up and that was what he wanted. Glancing around once more he limped over to her and leaned forwards to whisper in her ear, "Meet me at fourtrees tonight, I'll make an excuse about having to collect marigold," he hissed in her ear knowing that it was one of the herbs they were low on and that it grew near water, so it would be a perfect chance to collect it since there was a river near fourtrees.

"Okay," Cinderpelt murmured moving away from him as Bluestar came out of her den and began to approach them.

"Hello, you two, can I see you in my den," Bluestar asked them flicking her tail.

"Of course," Fireheart meowed sharing a nervous glance with Cinderpelt wondering if she had somehow found out about their love for each other. Shaking himself to clear his thoughts he followed Cinderpelt and Bluestar into her den.

"Now, I know that Cloudkit won't be an apprentice for another two moons, but since Fireheart can no longer mentor him, I have had to think about a new mentor for him, and I have decided that Cinderpelt will mentor him," Bluestar meowed glancing between them.

"That is a good choice, at least I know Cloudkit with be in good paws when it is his time to be an apprentice," Fireheart meowed catching Cinderpelts eye relieved that this is what Bluestar had wanted to talk about.

"I would be honored to train him," Cinderpelt purred dipping her head to Bluestar.

Fireheart also dipped his head and turned limping out of Bluestars den followed by Cinderpelt. "I thought she had found out our feelings for each other," he murmured low enough that only Cinderpelt could hear.

"Me too," Cinderpelt murmured. "I better go hunt," she told him and bounded out of camp.

Fireheart watched her leave and limped back to the medicine den slipping inside his whiskers beginning to twitch as he came in and heard Yellowfang muttering about how much the needed horsetail, mallow, chevril, and marigold. "We can collect the horsetail, mallow, and Chevril now, then I can collect the marigold later," he told her hoping that she would agree with him.

"Good idea," Yellowfang told him and headed out of the medicine den.

Fireheart held back a smile and followed her out of camp. "Hey look theres the mallow," he meowed nodding towards some clumps of mallow.

"Good job," Yellowfang purred walking over to the mallow and began to collect some with Firehearts help.

"We've collected the mallow, next the Chevril and horsetail," Fireheart meowed cheerfully.

"Both those can be found by the Shadowclan border," Yellowfang meowed turning and began to head towards the Shadowclan border.

Fireheart limped after her gazing around at his surroundings every now and then. "Look the horsetail, and Chevril," he meowed nodding to the two herbs as the reached them. While Yellowfang collected the horsetail he collected the chevril making sure to leave enough of the stem for it to continue growing.

"Let's take this back to camp," Yellowfang mumbled around the herbs she held and began to head back to camp.

Fireheart nodded and followed her back to camp.

When the reached camp they stored the herbs in the store and Yellowfang turned towards Fireheart, "Are you sure that you don't mind going back out and collecting some marigold?" she asked him.

"Of course, I don't mind, but if you don't mind I think I eat something, do you want me to get you something?" Fireheart asked her.

"You can get me a mouse," Yellowfang told him.

"Okay," Fireheart meowed and limped out of the medicine den and over to the fresh kill pile choosing a thrush and a mouse. Then he limped back over to the medicine den slipping inside and dropped the mouse in front of Yellowfang who was just finishing with sorting herbs.

"Thank you," Yellowfang meowed settling down to eat the mouse.

"No problem," Fireheart meowed quickly gulping down the thrush and got up limping out of the medicine den leaving Yellowfang to finish her mouse. He limped over to the entrance of camp catching Cinderpelts eye as he limped out of camp. He limped all the way to four trees and sat there waiting for Cinderpelt to arrive.

Cinderpelt saw Fireheart leave and waited a few minutes before heading out of camp and racing all the way to fourtrees. Upon arriving she let out a purr to see that he was already there waiting for her and bounded over to him brushing her muzzle against his.

"Cinderpelt, you were able to get away," Fireheart purred twining his tail with hers. "I love you," he purred nuzzling her.

"I love you too," Cinderpelt purred leaning into him. "Maybe we should sleep her tonight," she breathed.

"I agree," Fireheart purred laying down purring when Cinderpelt settled down beside him and he licked her ear.

"Do you think Starclan can see us?" Cinderpelt asked him.

"Yes, but they must approve, because theres not a cloud in sight," Fireheart purred and yawned resting his head on her flank.

"Good night, Fireheart," Cinderpelt purred feeling her eyes began to close.

"Good night, Cinderpelt," Fireheart purred and drifted off to sleep.

I hope you liked this chapter and do you think Graystripe should find out?


	8. Finding out

Chapter Seven

Graystripes POV

Graystripe was sneaking out to see Silverstream when he heard another cat making his way out of camp. Quickly ducking down into a bush surprised when Fireheart limped right past him looking uneasily over his shoulder every few minutes. He let his best friend disappear out of sight before he climbed out of the bush hesitating a few minutes before hurrying after Fireheart. He was a little surprised when his friends scent led him straight to four trees and he ducked behind a grove of tree curious to why Fireheart had come here. Then he stiffened in surprise when Cinderpelt rushed into the clearing and over to Fireheart, straining his ears to hear what they saying to each other.

"So, you got away," Fireheart commented with a purr.

"Of course," Cinderpelt purred brushing her muzzle against his.

"I love you," Fireheart murmured pushing his muzzle into her fur.

"I love you too," Cinderpelt purred licking his ear.

The two cats lay down by each other unaware that they were being spied on.

Graystripe had heard their whole conversation and was stunned, 'i might be in love with Silverstream, but after Fireheart tried to break us apart... I never imagined that he would break the warrior code,' he thought. Then he shook himself, 'I'm breaking the warrior code, so I'm okay with Fireheart doing it, besides I want him to be happy,' he thought taking a deep breath he calmly stepped out of the bushes. "Fireheart," he meowed knowing that they would be able to hear him.

What did you think and I'll try to make the next chapter longer.


	9. Feelings and truth

Chapter Eight

Fireheart had just lay down beside Cinderpelt when he heard some cat softly call his name and he stiffened slowly getting to his paws. He turned around his eyes widening in surprise when he caught sight of Graystripe. "Did you follow me?" Fireheart asked limping over to his friend his heart pounding.

"Yes, I saw you leave camp, and my curiousity got the best of me, but I won't tell... What kind of friend would I be if I told Bluestar," Graystripe murmured. "Besides it would be wrong to tell, when I have a mate that's not in the clan," he meowed.

Cinderpelts Pov

Cinderpelt had been asleep when Firehearts and Graystripes voices woke her up. She was about to leap up and beg Graystripe to keep their meeting a secret when she heard Graystripe say something about it being wrong to tell since he had a mate that wasn't in the clan. "What are you talking about?" she asked springing to he paws making them both glance towards her in surprise.

"You should tell her," Fireheart meowed.

"You remember that cat who saved me from drowning when you and your brother were still apprentices?" Graystripe asked her flicking his tail.

"yes," Cinderpelt meowed a little confused to why he asked her the question.

"Well, I kind of fell in love with her and we became mates," Graystripe told her.

"That's good," Cinderpelt meowed not knowing whatelse to say and gazed at Fireheart lovingly. "I never want this to end," Cinderpelt murmured twining tails with Fireheart forgetting that Graystripe was there. She suddenly returned Graystripe and turned towards the spot he was only to find him gone.

"He probably went to meet Silverstream," Fireheart meowed licking her ear. "You know before the accident when I realized that Graystripe was meeting with Silverstream, I tried to break them apart since he was was breaking the warrior code, but now I'm not just breaking the warrior code, but the medicine cat code as well, and I do care, because I couldn't imagine my life without you," Fireheart purred resting his head on top of hers.

"I couldn't imagine my life without you either, I've loved you since the day I was first named as your apprentice, and if it weren't for you I probably would be the one who was crippled, that was the first time that I ever heard your voice get harsh," Cinderpelt commended purring as he rested his head on top of hers.

"I never knew of your feelings until now, why didn't you tell me about your feelings until now?" Fireheart asked her leaning back to gaze at her curiously.

"I thought you were in love with Sandstorm, so I kept my feeling to myself, but I almost wished I hadn't, because when Tigerclaw dragged you back to camp I truly thought you were dead," Cinderpelt whispered.

Firehearts Pov:

Fireheart couldn't help, but flinch when Cinderpelt brought up the subject of his accident, but he couldn't shake the feeling that Tigerclaw had purposely led him into a trap, or that he had been trying to kill Bluestar. He had never trusted Tigerclaw, but now he trusted him even less. Maybe I should share my worries with Cinderpelt, that way she can be prepared he thought. He gazed at her realizing that she was looking at him with concern in her eyes. He made up his mind deciding to tell her, 'i have to tell her, if I don't she'll be mad and think I don't trust her,' he thought flicking his ears. "Cinderpelt I'vegot to tell you something, it's got to do with Tigerclaw," he meowed.

Cinderpelt cocked her head, "Go on," she meowed.

"Well first you have to know that Tigerclaw isn't who you think he is," Fireheart meowed nervously before continuing. "When I first joined Thunderclan I became great friends with his apprentice Ravenpaw, we trained together for a while, and then one day Bluestar took me, Graypaw, Ravenpaw, and Tigerclaw to mothermouth. Me and Tigerclaw went inside while Ravenpaw and Graypaw remained outside to guard the entrance. When we entered the moonstone cavern Tigerclaw was scared off and ran out of the cave," he meowed pausing for a minute.

"Keep going," Cinderpelt encouraged.

"Well after the trip to the moonstone we returned to camp and fought of Shadowclan. The next day I overhead Tigerclaw telling Darkstripe that Ravenpaw was a traitor and that they should get rid of him. I quickly ran back to camp and asked Ravenpaw while Tigerclaw wanted him dead. He told me that Oakheart hadn't killed Redtail, Tigerclaw did in hopes of becoming deputy, knowing that Ravenpaw was no longer safe we took him out of camp and now he lives with Barley. When I tried to tell Bluestar about Tigerclaw she didn't believe me, because she said that it would mean that Redtail had killed Oakheart, now I have reason to believe that Tigerclaw purposely led his scent onto the thunder path in hopes of killing Bluestar, but since she was sick I went instead and became crippled for life," he meowed gazing at her warily ready for her to laugh at him, and tell him that he was crazy.

"I believe you, I always felt like their was something about Tigerclaw, but I always ignored it," Cinderpelt admitted. "We have to reveal to the clan the monster he truely is," Cinderpelt meowed.

"They clan will never believe us, so we'll have to catch him in the act of doing something," Fireheart meowed.

Cinderpelt nodded in agreement.


	10. New apprentice

Chapter Nine

Fireheart limped back to camp and into the medicine den settling into his nest, glad to see that Yellowfang was still asleep. Then he thought about how he had told Cinderpelt about his fears about Tigerclaw, and felt relieved now that she would be prepared. He couldn't help but think about how Cinderpelts fur felt pressed against his, and the way her blue eyes always shone. Smiling he fell asleep waking up the next morning feeling refreshed even though he had spent most of the night with Cinderpelt. He had just finished grooming his fur when Bluestar called a meeting and he limped out of the medicine den and over to the high rock.

"Today we are glad to welcome a new apprentice to the clan, Cloudkit has reached the age of six moons," Bluestar meowed pausing before continuing. "Cloudkit until you receive your warrior name you will be known as Cloudpaw and Cinderpelt will be your mentor," she yowled.

Fireheart smiled and watched as Cinderpelt and Cloudpaw touched noses before Bluestar dismissed the meeting. Then he walked over to them still smiling, "Congradulations," he told them meeting Cinderpelts gaze before quickly looking away and saw Cloudpaw watching him strangely. He quickily looked away from Cloudpaw wondering if he had seen the look he had shared with Cinderpelt. "Well, I hope you two get along," he meowed before limping away.

Cinderpelts POV

Even though Cinderpelt had known that she was going to get Cloudpaw as her apprentice she was still pleased. Her enthusiasm only increased when Fireheart limped over to them and congradulated them, but when Fireheart met her gaze and quickily looked away she realize that the congratulations was meant more for her then it was for Cloudpaw. Out of the corner of herReyes she couldn't help but notice her newapprentice giving her secret mate a funny look. For a minute Cinderpelt couldn't breath in fear that Cloudpaw had seen the love between them and would tell Bluestar, or Tigerclaw. Taking a deep breath she calmed herself just as Fireheart limped away and she glanced at Cloudpaw. "Are you ready to learn the territory?" she asked him cheerfully.

"Of course I am?" Cloudpaw meowed gazing up at her.

"Okay, let's go," she meowed and led her apprentice towards the camp entrance and out of camp.

The next chapter will be about Cinderpelt showing Cloudpaw the territory and I'm thinking of letting Cloudpaw find out about Fireheart and Cinderpelt. Should I let Brackenfur find out as well.


	11. Territory

Chapter Ten:

Cinderpelt led Cloudpaw out of camp her thoughts on Fireheart as she thought about how the only cat who had found out about their secret meetings was Graystripe and he had promised not to tell since he had a mate from Riverclan. She was so absorbed in her own thoughts that she didn't realize that Cloudpaw had been calling her name and she finally snapped out of her thoughts. "Yes, what is it?" she asked him slightly annoyed that he had broken into her thoughts.

"Is that the great sycamore?" Cloudpaw asked her pointing to a giant tree that seemed to cast shadows over the other trees with his tail.

"Yes, that's the great sycamore," Cinderpelt meowed switching directions and led him to another tree. "This is the owl tree," she meowed glancing at her apprentice. "Can you tell me why you would never find prey here?" she asked him flicking her ears.

"Because of the owl," Cloudpaw meowed glancing at her to see if he was right and was relieved to see approval in her eyes.

"Yes, even a mouse knows better than to share a den with an owl," Cinderpelt meowed before turning and leading him away from the owl tree and came to a stop in the training hollow. "This is the training hollow, this is where you'll learn all your battle moves," she meowed flicking her ears.

"Wow, when will we learn battle moves?" Cloudpaw asked his mentor wanting to learn them then and there.

"Soon," Cinderpelt promised her apprentice leading him away from the training hollow and to sunning rocks when she would also show him the Riverclan border. "This is sunning rocks and we usually fight with Riverclan every once in a while for the rocks, and just beyond the rocks in the Riverclan border," she told him flicking her ears.

Cloudpaw gazed at Sunningrocks in awe before going down to the border the shared with Riverclan and smelled it wrinkling his nose at the scent. "Do the really swim and eat fish?" he asked turning towards his mentor.

"Yes, but we don't," Cinderpelt told him leading him away from sunningrocks her tail flicking back and forth as she led him to snake rocks. "This is snake rocks, you must never go here one bite from an adder can kill a full grown warrior before a medicine cat can reach them," she told him turning away from snake rocks and him to the thunder path that bordered them from Shadowclan. "This is the thunder path and on the other side is Shadowclan's territory," she told him watching as he sniffed the edge of the thunderpath but jumped back bristling as a monster roared past. "Now, you see why we call it the thunderpath, but don't worry the monsters always stick to the thunderpath," she told him before leading him away taking the path that would take them past twoleg place. "As you can see this is twoleg placeband over there is tree cut place, we usually avoid coming this way when they're cutting trees since there's usually a lot of twolegs around," she told him flicking her ears. "Now, let's head back to camp," she told him cheerfully and started to walk again.

"Before we head back to camp I want to ask you something," Cloudpaw told her coming to a stop.

"Okay, I'm listening," Cinderpelt meowed also coming to a stop and glanced over her shoulder at herapprentice waiting for him to ask the question.

"What's going on with you and Fireheart?" Cloudpaw asked her.


	12. half-moon

Chapter eleven

Cinderpelt stopped her heart pounding in her chest as she spun around to face Cloudpaw, she had hoped that he hadn't noticed the way her and Fireheart acted around eachother. "I don't know what your talking about you must of been seeing things," she snapped not meaning to sound so harsh, but she was afraid that if he found out what was really going on he would tell the clan.

"I don't think I've been seeing things, for awhile I've noticed that you two have been acting weird, I want tell whateve it is," Cloudpaw meowed gazing at his mentor his tail flicking back and forth as he waited for herself to say something.

"Fine, I'll tell you, but you must promise never to tell anyone not even the other apprentices," Cinderpelt meowed her mew sharper then she had meant it to be and she saw Cloudpaw flinch in surprise.

"Of course I won't tell, for all I know its something that could get my uncle in trouble and I would never want him to get in trouble," Cloudpaw meowed sitting down and curling his tail over his paws blinking at her.

"Well, okay ever since I was his apprentice I've been in love with him at first I was afraid to tell him how I felt, but after the accident that forced him to become Yellowfangs apprentice, I couldn't keep it in anymore, so after I had, had my warrior ceremony I told him how I felt about him, and he told me that he felt the same way, but he was worried about breaking the warrior code. I managed to talk him into meeting me at four trees and he reluctantly agreed after spending a night together we decided that we couldn't stay away from eachother our love for eachother was just to strong. Ever since that night we have been sneaking out and secretly meeting each other, and after a few meetings we decided to become secret mates," Cinderpelt meowed and gazed at her apprentice to see his reaction.

"Wow, maybe their needs to be a change in the warrior code," Cloudpaw meowed lashing his tail in annoyance.

"What do you mean?" Cinderpelt asked him flicking her ears.

"Well, how fair is it that warriors can have a mate and kits, but a medicine cat can't, I mean you can't help falling in love," Cloudpaw meowed standing up and stretching before walking a little ways.

"Cloudpaw, thats not how it works, the clans are just afraid that if a medicine cat takes on a mate that it will distract them from their duties," Cinderpelt meowed walking past her apprentice and begin to lead the way back to camp. "Remember never tell a cat what I just told you," she meowed as they reached the camp and walked into the camp followed by Cloudpaw.

"I won't," Cloudpaw promised flicking his ears.

"Okay, go and get you something to eat," Cinderpelt told him nodding towards the fresh kill pile.

"Okay, do you want me to grab you something?' Cloudpaw asked her.

"No, I'll grab something later," Cinderpelt told him and watched as Cloudpaw bounded off to the fresh kill pile chosing a mouse to eat before sitting beside SWiftpaw and Brightpaw. With a shake of her head she walked over to the medicine den poking her head inside and was relieved to see Fireheart alone and she slipped inside sitting beside him watching as he sorted herbs. "Where's Yellowfang?" she asked him looking up to see that he had turned to look at her when she sat beside him.

"Oh, she went for a walk, though I don't know why with tonight being half moon," Fireheart told her and rolled his eyes before licking her ear smiling when she purred and nuzzled him.

"Oh, maybe she has a lot on her mind, and wants to think about it alone, before y'all head off to talk to starclan," Cinderpelt meowed moving away from him as the scent of Yellowfang washed over her.

"Oh, hellow Cinderpelt," Yellowfang meowed dipping her head to her before turning her attention to Fireheart. "Fireheart, you ready to go?' Yellowfang asked him flicking her ears back and forth.

"Yes, just go wait by the entrance I'll meet you by the entrance," Fireheart mewoed and watched as she dipped her head and walked back out of the den and to the entrance of camp.

"I'll meet with you tomorrow night, I hope that Starclan will tell me something about Tigerclaw how we can get rid of him, because I think that he's plotting something," Fireheart murmured to her before limping out of the medicine den and followed his mentor out of camp leaving her to stare after him.

The next chapter will be better than this one


	13. Full medicine cat and prophecy

Chapter twelve

Fireheart limped behind Yellowfang as she led him through a part of Windclan territory mothermouth and he wasn't surprised to see that Barkface and Runningnose had waited for them.

"I think the others went on ahead," Runningnose meowed and led the way into mothermouth and they were all happy to reach the cavern with the moonstone in it.

Fireheart dipped his head to Mudfur and was aboutpop touch his nose to the moonstone but was stopped by Yellowfang and he gazed at her confused.

Smiling at her apprentice Yellowfang started to chant thewords that would make Fireheart a full medicine cat.

_I, Yellowfang, medicine cat of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of a medicine cat, and with your help he will serve his clan for many moons._Fireheart_, do you promise to uphold the ways of a medicine cat, to stand apart from rivalry between Clan and Clan and to protect all cats equally, even at the cost of your life?_"I do," Fireheart_Then by the powers of StarClan I approve your name, Fireheart. StarClan honors your wisdom and compassion, and we welcome you as a full medicine cat of ThunderClan," Yellowfang yowled resting her muzzle on top of Firehearts head._

_Fireheart respectfully licked her shoulder and went over to the moonstone and touched his nose to the he opened his eyes he found himself in StarClan's hunting grounds and he looked around. Spotting Spottedleaf he bounded over to her wondering if she had anything to tell. __"Fireheart, I've got a message for you," Spottedleaf meowed flicking her ears nervously her eyes wide with worry. "Darkness will overpower the tiger and drown the river in blood as well as the forest," she meowed.__"What does it mean?" Fireheart asked leaping towards her as she began to fade and he woke up next to the moonstone. Bristling he stood up and limped over to the entrance if the cavern to wait for everyone else to get up. Once everyone one was up he limped as fast as he could out of mothermouth, but let Yellowfang take the lead as the made their way through WindClan territory back to their own territory. He barely noticed when they entered camp just continued on to the medicine den. Letting out a sigh he curled up into his nest and continued to think of the prophecy._

_Sorry it's so short the next chapter will be longer and I wanted to add a twist in the story, so that's why I made up the prophecy can you figure out who it's about_


	14. Tigers death

Chapter thirteen

Fireheart woke up around sunhigh the next day and sat up in his nest to see that Yellowfang must have gone into the clearing or must be out of camp. Stretching he sat up and poked his head out of the warriors den to see Tigerclaw sneaking out of camp and narrowed his eyes. He was about to follow the deputy when he heard the sound of mewling kits and glanced up to see Yellowfang enter camp carrying kits. At the sound of the kits cries everyone gathered around Yellowfang and he joined them to listen to what Yellowfang had to say. He listened as Yellowfang explained about Silverstream and how she had died baring Graystripes kit making his clan mates gasp in shock and disbelief. Shaking his head with sadness he looked up as Graystripe entered camp and ignored all of his clan mates and just disappered into the warriors den. 'I hope nothing like this ever happens to Cinderpelt,' he thought his heart pounding at the thought. Then he limped out of camp to try and find some herbs the might need for the kits and wondered if any of the queens would take Graystripes kits.

He was on his way back to camp when he heard yowls and he began to limp faster wondering what was going on and if Cinderpelt was hurt. When he finally entered camp he saw that his clan was fighting a bunch of rogues and he looked for Cinderpelt his heart pounding in his chest when he didn't see her.

Darkstripes POV:

Darkstripe had seen Tigerclaw head towards the leaders den and he followed him unsheathing his claws and made sure that no one was watching him. He had spied on Tigerstar when he had met with the rogues and he had come up with a plan. He would wait until Tigerclaw had killed Bluestar and then he would kill Tigerclaw and become the leader of Thunderclan. He came to a stop just outside Bluestars den and watched at Tigerclaw slashed his claws across Bluestars death. Thinking that she had lost her last life he jumped onto Tigerclaws back and bit down hard on his spine killing him. He heard Bluestar let out a gasp and he spun around his eyes blazing, ""Its not possible he growled unsheathing his claws and lunged towards Bluestar, but before he could reach her Cinderpelt slammed into him.

Cimderpelts POV:

She had come just as Darkstripe killed Tigerclaw and she knew that Tigerstar had taken one of Bluestars lives before Darkstripe had killed him. Before Darkstripe could take another life from Bluestar she tackled Darkstripe and pinned him down. "I should've of known that you were as evil as Tigerclaw," she growled dragging him out of the leaders den. "Tigerclaw took one of Bluestars lives, he was killed by Darkstripe who was plotting to kill Bluestar and take over Thunderclan," she yowled spotting Fireheart gazing up at her. Before Cinderpelt could say anything else Bluestar made her way out of her den.

"Thank you Cinderpelt, I will take it from here," Bluestar rasped gazing down at her clan her eyes still dull from losing a life. "Darkstripe you are exiled, if you are seen on our territory past sunhigh you will be treated like any enemy," she yowled.

Everyone spat at Darkstripe as he walked past him and out of the camp without a backwards glance at his former clan mates.

"Cinderpelt will be the new deputy of Thunderclan," Bluestar yowled before heading back into her den without saying another word to her clan.

I decided to kind of just reveal the prophecy, and Bluestar won't go crazy.


	15. Training and dog attack

Chapter Fourteen

Cinderpelt couldn't believe that Bluestar had chosen her to be deputy, but she was also very happy. Looking around she spotted Fireheart and walked over to him flicking her tell nervously. Glancing around nervously she made sure that no one was looking and asked in a whisper if Fireheart could meet them out in the forest after everyone had fallen asleep so that they could talk. After she had gotten his agreement she called to Cloudpaw to let him know that it was time to train. "Today I will be assessing your hunting skills," shd told him when he walked over.

"Okay," Cloudpaw meowed dipping his head and began to head towards the entrance of camp.

Cinderpelt followed him out of camp and told him what she wanted him to hunt and waited for him return the training hollow. While she waited for his return she thought about Fireheart and about Darkstripe. She was worried about Darkstripe coming back and taking out his revenge on Thunderclan.

Cloudpaw caught two mice, a shrew, and a vole and headed towards the training hollow where he had promised to meet Cinderpelt. Entering the training hollow he noticed that his mentor was lost in thought and he quietly approached his mentor. "Hey, Cinderpelt, I'm done," he meowed flicking his tail.

Cinderpelt jumped startled turning to face him and dipped her head in approval when she saw his prey right behind him. "So it seems, now let'shod some battle training," she meowed dropping into a crouch. "Show me what you've got," she meowed watching him to see what he would do.

Cloudpaw hesisitated long enough for her to figure out what he was going to do and she was able to evade his attack. "what did I do wrong," Cloudpaw grunted getting to his paws.

"You hesitated giving awaywhat your were about to do," Cinderpelt told him flicking her tail from side to side.

Cloudpaw nodded turning towards his mentor and gazed towards his right shoulder but sprung towards her paws. His mentor wasn't expecting that and he was able to knock her to the ground when she reared up.

"Very good, your a fast learner," Cinderpelt praised him clambering to her paws flicking her ears.

Cloudpaw smiled pleased with her compliment and looked around wondering what they would do next then he noticed that the sun was starting to godown and he sighed knowing that she would probably want to head back to the camp.

"Come on let's head back to camp, don't forget your prey," Cinderpelt meowed and began the walk to camp.

Cloudpaw picked up his prey and bounded after her keeping an eye on his surroundings so that nothing could sneak up on them. Suddenly the scent of dog stopped him and he dropped his prey, "Dog," he warned his mentor.

Cinderpelt spun around a low growl rumbling in her throat as a dog appeared probably attracted by Cloudpaws prey. "Cloudpaw bury that prey, than help me fight off this dog," she growled watching her apprentice bury his prey out of the corner of her eye then they lunged towards the dog.

The dog knocked Cloudpaw into the ground and turned towards Cinderpelt trying to do the same to her.

Cinderpelt dodged nimbly to the side slashing the dogs flank while keeping an eye on her apprentice. Relief shot through hers when she saw her apprentice scramble to his paws and claw the dogs muzzle. Lashing her tail she jumped onto the dogs back and bit into the dogs neck while Cloudpaw bit at the dogs legs.

The dog yelped in pain and shook Cinderpelt off and ran off leaving mentor and apprentice to stare after it.

"Cloudpaw, get your prey," Cinderpelt meowed gazing up at the sky as her apprentice dug up his prey. When he was done she got up and led him back to camp wondering if Fireheart remembered that they weresuppose tnnbe meeting later as she led Cloudpaw into camp and headed off to the warriors den to wait for everyone to fall asleep.


End file.
